easier to run
by Caska Almasy
Summary: Heero is hurting Duo but why?


Disclaimer:Characters are not mine (I wish they were) and the song belongs to Linkin Park.  
  
Easier to run  
  
Why?Why do you stay after everything that I have done to you?You're crying in you're room while i'm sitting here wondering why you stay.I have hurt you,betrayed you I have done everything that I can do to hurt you and still you stay.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something wrong  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face this pain here all alone  
  
Why?Why do I stay?He hurts me time and time again.He betrayed me with that bitch.Still I stay.Why?Because I love him.I know it sounds stupid.I mean who would stay with a guy who beats the shit out of you almost every night.Who does'nt care if you are alive or not.But I love him.  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away noone could never see  
  
mean so deep, never show,  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
for years and years they play  
  
Why?Why do I hurt you?Because then I know I can control the great god of death?I don't want to hurt you.But I am hurting you.It does'nt feel good.I don't feel anything when i'm hitting you.I hurt you because.....because.I don't know why.I wish I knew.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
It's easier to run replacing this pain with something wrong  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Why?Why do you hurt me?What have I done?Do you love me or not?I don't know if you do.I can't read you anymore.You build your walls again.Why?So many why's so many question and no answers.Will you give me answers?Would you answer my questions?Would you tell me why?  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so, there'd never be a past  
  
Why?Why are you coming to me now?Are you leaving?Are you going to yell at me?Hit me?Be the Duo I once knew?The one I love.WAIT the Duo I love?Yes I love Duo!The old Duo.The one that was cheerfull.But after the war you changed.You became quiet.You became a little like me.You did'nt talk to anyone.If you did you would say 2 words then leave.What happend to you?You looked happy when I kissed you.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
You're sitting there looking at me.There is nothing to see in your eyes.Should I ask?WAIT did I just see a look of shock across your face?Must be me seeing things from all the beating.Your still looking at me.I have to ask but I can't.Why not?Because I'm afraid?NO I'm the god of death!I'm afraid of nothing.H-Heero?I finally ask.  
  
Just watch it in the sun  
  
All of the helplessness since i've  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler then change  
  
It's easier to run replacing this pain with something wrong  
  
It's so much easier to run  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Why?Why are you afraid?Well it's no suprise after all I have done.You say my name with such caution.Your afraid I'll hit you aren't you?What will you say?What will you ask?One way to find out.Yes Duo?  
  
It's easier to run  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
  
It's easier to run  
  
*gulp*I....I wanted to ask something.Please all the gods that are listing don't let him get mad please.Here goes nothing.Heero I want to know why.There said it that was'nt so hard.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take all the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so, there'd never be a past  
  
Why?Why that question?I don't know why.Maybe to punish you for not being the Duo I love.Because you became weak.I dont know why.If you must know Duo.I don't know.I have no idea why I hurt you.Maybe because you are not the Duo I knew.Because i'm hoping to get you back by beating you.Because i'm angry that you aren't the person you used to be.Thats my answer Duo.Thats why.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
What?Because I changed?I know I changed but I never knew you did'nt like it.But it is'nt a reason to hurt me.YOU HURT ME BECAUSE YOU DID'NT LIKE IT THAT I CHANGED?YOU THINK THATS A REASON?  
  
Just watch it in the sun  
  
All of the helplessness since i've  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
This wasn't what Heero was expecting.It seems I got the old Duo back.My Duo.Thats my Duo.  
  
It's easier to run replacing this pain with something wrong  
  
It's so much easier to run  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
What?Thats my Duo?What are you talking about?Then it hit me.I was yelling at Heero and Heero was smiling.WAIT Heero was smiling?I guess you are happy now.But still you did'nt have to hurt me and sleep with Relena?What the hell was that about?  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
  
I don't know why I slept with Relena.I really want to forget that night.Im sorry Duo.I'm sorry for everything.I can understand if you won't forgive me.  
  
It's easier to run If I could change I would  
  
Take all the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Ofcourse I forgive you.I love you Heero.Always have and always will.Now why don't you show me how sorry you are.I winked at him and walked to the bedroom and he followed me.  
  
THE END 


End file.
